Forum talk:Neekerivittu/@comment-10354824-20131017093843/@comment-9705522-20131019153852
actually, no. vis ult and zeds ult both have the same intended result. killing the target you targetted. vi can do that with no counterplay until we get 3.13. why? because you cant stop her when she ults, and she can burst you to less than 800 health with barely any damage items. assasins are supposed to have counterplay, and guess what? they do. all of them can be countered by escaping them or ccing them. in some cases its hard to escape, but you can still do that. and its good that way. anyway, i was just saying an ult with no counterplay is bad. yes, he has a lot of counterplay with qss or zhonyas, but here is the thing. he forces ad carries to buy a qss, even if that delays their effectiveness. that still is an advantage. also, you still kind of do a lot of damage without the ult mark. without his ult he has a lot of killing potential. maybe not against a jax, but newsflash. nothing beats jax in a 1v1. hell even zed with ult will have trouble killing jax. also how will zed kill them? err, again, newsflash. you have a bork that steals 30% ms. that kind of helps catching up. kassas nerfs were actually good. perhaps you missed the biggest one. they reduced his damage. his q has a 60 damage nerf at lvl 5 (aka nerf to his roaming), and his ult loses damage too until you stack it. and in all honesty, i dont think his silence is the major complaint. its the damage. and his roaming capabilities. but those are what make kassadin kassadin. we cant just take that away. so yes, the silence wasnt nerfed, and thats good. thats what he is supposed to do, be an antimage. ah, olaf. what they did there is what they did with old eve. they nerfed him hard to prevent the problems in his kit ruining games. lets face it, a tank that cant be ccd, has a low cd 340 true damage nuke, gets damage from hp (a lot of it too), gets free resistances and attack speed and lifesteal/spellvamp isnt a good thing. talon got nerfed? oh yeah, that. in all honesty, that was actually a nerf that came from the bug fix. suddenly his abilities actually would get amplified by 15% and since he was decently strong without that, they went the safe route and nerfed his damage. and well, considering how he still is actually good, although niche, that wasnt a bad thing. and lets face it, black cleaver was nerfed .. because it was the black cleaver. and actually, ironically enough, im an assasin main, although i play mostly katarina. zed is always banned, i never get the right game for talon, ahri is always banned, so is kassa, and i HATE diana with a passion. i play a lot of kha zix though. anyway, diana was nerfed a lot, so? remember, she was the most broken thing since release xin zhao! when she was released, and continued to be broken. right now she is average, so perhaps not a nerf per se. a change to her q. so it no longer has virtually no mana cost.